


Between Old Friends

by emptygalaxy



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Discussing love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a drink, Vulnerable chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygalaxy/pseuds/emptygalaxy
Summary: Garrus shares a moment with Liara discussing the woman everyone loves...but they both have their own ideas on what that love means.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Garrus and Liara friendship
Kudos: 33





	Between Old Friends

Garrus needed a drink after the Tuchunka mission. 

_It’ll be awhile before Shepard’s done with her briefing...I may as well clean off all this blood and dirt with a glass in hand_, he thought. _Maybe bring some wine up to her later_. He rummaged around the battery only to realize he’d left the last of his liquor in Shepard’s cabin. 

_Damn, maybe I can sneak some from the lounge_. 

On his way out, he nodded to various crew who were shuffling off to sleep or their next shifts. He hoped no one would see him leaving the bar with more bottles than he needed. 

As the lounge door shut behind him, he didn't immediately head for the booze. He wasn’t the only one who needed to relax with a drink that night.

Liara was sitting on the couch with a tumbler in one hand and datapad in the other looking deep in thought. She hadn't noticed him. 

_Saying nothing and leaving is probably worse than small talk_. He cleared his throat and she looked up raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh hello Garrus. How was the mission?"

“You know, guns, blood, husks. More blood. Barely escaping with our lives. The usual."

“Ah, yes. I didn’t miss much then," she chuckled faintly.

“No, aside from the Cerberus bomb, you didn’t."

“A bomb? Did you know?"

“I had no idea. I may be higher up in the chain of command but I don’t keep tabs on everything the Primarch does,” Garrus said absentmindedly scratching his scars. “Come to think of it, I’m surprised the Shadow Broker didn’t."

Liara furrowed her eyebrows and said, “Yes, I’m surprised too. I suppose some communications on Palaven are still private.” She looked down and began typing furiously. Garrus took that as his cue to grab a bottle of dexo-liquour and what Shepard called a "Syrah" from the bar. For an Alliance ship, the SR-2 was surprisingly well stocked. He made a mental note to thank whomever was in charge of supplies.

Walking to the door, he heard, “Leaving so soon, Garrus?” 

He stopped and slowly spun to face her. It’d been a good long while since he and Liara chatted. They weren’t particularly close but they had fought Saren together. Surviving murderous psychopaths usually brought people together. 

"Well now that you mention it, I'm in no hurry."

Liara smiled and motioned to the seat across from her. “Good. It will be awhile before Shepard is done with her reports anyway. Regardless, I won’t keep you long."

He started at the comment before sitting. “Um, oh...what would Shepard’s reports have to do with me staying?

“Oh Garrus. Don’t be silly. We’ve all known since the SR-1. At least I have."

Spirits, if he could blush he would. Instead he choked back a cough and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about T'Soni."

Liara tutted taking a long sip from her glass while staring at him pointedly above the rim.

Garrus glared back trying to deny her accusations. Her cool blue eyes challenged him to come up with a lie but it was useless. Slumping his shoulders, he finally broke, stammering. “Is…is it that obvious?"

She finally looked away and smirked. “If you have eyes it is. And if not, you can still hear it in the way she speaks about you, or you about her." She glanced at him again. "Oh and don't think no one's seen you leaving her quarters."

He made another louder strangled sound. “Nothing escapes you, huh? Or anyone else..."

“At first yes, but now not so much,” she replied. Liara looked down at her glass then, swirling its contents. “I only noticed because…” she paused seemingly reflecting on her next words. The clinking ice echoed in the quiet.

“Because…?"

“I used to watch her as closely as you did. I was such a naive asari. My thoughts only revolved around the Prothean romanticism of dig sites. Then here comes the fearless Commander Shepard. Brash, beautiful and completely selfless, ready to save humans and aliens alike without hesitation. How could you not?” Liara stopped herself as if remembering where she was. Then with quiet determination, “I envy you.”

Garrus didn't detect any malice in her words. Still, he was taken aback. “Envy me?”

“Yes. She is my greatest friend, but I do wonder sometimes. Far less now of course. But with the galaxy….with everything the way it is, and how the end could be closer than we realized…well, you are quite lucky."

He debated asking his next question but was too curious to let it slide. “Are you in love with her?"

Liara shook her head slowly. “No. Not in that way. I love her yes, but I imagine much of the Normandy feels the same.” She readjusted herself on the couch to better face him. "She is still as they say 'only human' yet I am in awe of her sheer will to survive."

They sat in silence for a moment. Garrus gulped down more detro. “I didn’t know you felt that way."

She leaned forward and put a hand on his arm. “Garrus, I do not mean to overstep. Please, let me clarify. I envy what you have together. During times like this, it makes sense to cling to small moments of happiness, and I am truly glad you have found it with each other." She moved away without breaking eye contact as if she wanted to reaffirm the sincerity of her statement.

His mandibles twitched and he nodded. “Thanks Liara. That means a lot. I'll be honest, it wasn’t easy figuring out my feelings. But it’s like you said, how could you not?" Garrus wavered, trying to figure out his thoughts. "Being near her...I never thought someone could be so damn...intoxicating. She's a force of nature. The best part's that she doesn’t even know it. For her, trying to save the galaxy is just another day." He sat back and grumbled. "Just have to tell her this without babbling like an idiot."

“There’s no need to overthink it. As I mentioned, we all already know. I'm sure she does as well."

“Right. I guess I’m not as smooth as I thought. Anyway, enough about me. What were you doing before we met up again?” 

“You know, this and that."

“C’mon, spill it doc."

Garrus wanted to prod her for more details but his omni tool lit up. Without hesitating, he looked down to read the message.

"I'm assuming that means she's ready for you?" Liara teased.

He stood up and did his best to ignore her comment. "It's been a pleasure, old friend. We should do this more often." 

She smiled warmly. "Yes, let's."

His omni tool beeped again. 

"But right now, you should go. I'll even pretend you won't be sprinting down the hall."

Garrus sighed. "Not another word, T'Soni." Her laughter followed him as he did indeed dash towards the elevator to meet Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I wrote this after my last play through of ME3 a few years ago? Post Tuchanka mission with the Cerberus bomb (not entirely canon). Cleaned it up and decided to add here because I love the idea of how all these people lurve them some Shep in different ways. Also, the friendships on the Normandy are adorable.


End file.
